clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sysop Senate/Walrus Doctrine
Before I begin, it turns out the Walruses will NOT come to my door, just prank call me in the middle of the night, at worst. However, I was forced to make a vow with my parents to do various things if Walruses show up. The ideas were so good, I've decided to bring them to you and make them COC Doctrine. Items marked with a ✄ were actually proposed by my father. 1. My father told me I am not to establish contact with Walruses. That means it is illegal to link to their site in any way. ✄ 2. Don't antogonize the Walruses. In other words, don't go to their site and spam or talk to them. ✄ 3. If a Walrus spams a page or makes it unholy, revert it and block the Walrus with the implemented "OVER NINE THOUSAND!" option. DO NOT fight the Walrus. REVERT IT AND BLOCK IT. ✄ 4. Any and all Walrus Users created can lawfully be made into storybook characters, as was done on the Club Penguin Wiki imports. 5. In accordance with Doctrine 3, don't make a big deal about Walrus spam. REVERT, BLOCK FOR OVER NINE THOUSAND YEARS, IGNORE. ::Now, where have I heard THAT before? Ah yes... here's a choice portion which I feel is relevant: A frequently-used way of dealing with vandalism on Wikipedia is to [[user:Joeyaa|'Revert, Block, and Ignore...']] long-term vandals will quickly grow tired when... their cries for attention ignored... the prime motivation of serious vandals is to have a long-term effect on the encyclopedia... when they are simply reverted and blocked without so much as the bat of an eyelid and everything continues on as usual, they will go elsewhere. :::Of course, I'd prefer "REVERT, BLOCK, IGNORE, STORYBOOK", since this is a FANON site and the Walruses are a part of our tales, making for great literature. Hmm... I'll write that. ::::See Project:RBIS. 6. Doctrine 4 has limitations. Don't make Walruses into Fluffyzoids. Everyone who has been written in template:WALRUSARMY is in proper accordance with this doctrine. Any new Walruses are to adhere to the same principles as the old Walruses. Making Walruses into total idiots and writing crass LQA 1 mockery is no worse than being a Walrus. Write a Walrus like any fanon villain, make nods to their vandalism if you wish (parody-wise), but don't make a big deal out of the vandalism. 7. Do not converse with the Walruses, even if the converse with you. ✄ Delete any messages they send, in accordance with Doctrine 5. I will also write a Fanon version ogf Revert Block Ignore. That's on the way without commitee. I bring it to the Sysops and not the BOB, it's time to give THEM a voice. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:11, September 6, 2009 (UTC) = VOTING = For *I agree, TS. I may not be an SOS, but I agree that walruses, vandlisers and spammers just want attention, which is what they do anyway, they want to either make a huge problem, cause people to worry, strain, try and fix things, and fall out with others. I agree with what you said, Revert, Block, Ignore. Then make a page for them. So yeah, I'm in agree-ance. -iPeng *The same for me, but not 666 years. That's religious.--N⊘tAnEditor 11:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) * Thank you for leaving this to the Sysops, TurtleShroom. And I, Ninjinian, a fellow friend of yours, 100 percent agree with all these Walrus Doctrine. I hope everything is OK and that nothing else serious happens. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:30, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *I'm wondering why this didn't get passed to the BOB as well. (That doesn't mean I think sysops shouldn't vote, I'm only saying that this bill should have been simultaneously been passed through the BOB as it goes through the SOS.) I wholly agree with this. In fact, this actually replaces the "fun" of Str00delizing, since we know we're completely starving the Walri of their lulz. However, that does not mean to party on their userpages and mock them. We'll just import their names into characters and forget the actual users. My only problem with this is that the Walri's names will still be immortalized in the storybook characters, and that's what they want. At least we're not going to make a fuss out of the Walri. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) *No, what they want is things like Captain Str00del, where we taunt them and ridicule them with Leet text and alternating characters. They want to make us angry. Immortalizing them as characters is a whole other ballgame. At least, that's my opinion. I won't allow this to be doctrine if I can't do SOMETHING non-feeding with the leftovers, and I'm the one who wrote this. **Also see Project:RBIS. ***--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I get it. The Walri's names are being immortalized, but their actions are not, and panic is not prevailing over the wiki either. That's what starves them of lulz. Okay, I set my vote down. It's totally a yes. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 18:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Very nice, TS. Very nice. I agree, this is going to be awesome.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 06:39, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Against = SEE ALSO = *Project:RBIS Have a glorious day. Verdict APPROVED!